Darkest After Dusk
by DJ BLEACH
Summary: Every Night, the beast inside her is released. Every night her howl can be heard throughout Central City. And every night, she is trapped within the endless nightmares. I vow to help her at any cost. To me, it's always darkest after dusk...FINAL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Rouge's Point of view.**

**Prolouge**

**Moonlight**

It had been raining again...

Cascades of little droplets pounded the earth, blurring the sights of anyone foolish or unlucky enough to get caught in their wake. Trees and other flora sagged in the thought of another night filled with the constant pitter-patter of the water. Color slowly changed from a lush green to a dingy brown. With the dimming effects of the water from the sky, the only light came from the full moon above.

Thick beams of white light feel from above along with the rain, illuminating the earth below it. People would've admired it's beauty if it hadn't been raining.

And outside, this pair of wandering eyes couldn't even look at the road ahead. She was young, no more than twelve years old. Fatigue ruptured her entire body, especially in her legs. It wasn't long before she fell to her knees. The tears she cried were as plentiful as the rain. As they fell, they mixed with the color red, with the rain washing away the blood on her silver furred body.

She signified the night. Piercing eyes stained in blood red, White hair paler than the moon.

From the day she was born, she'd been told she was useless. The deafening message constantly pounded her eardrums, _"No life is worth sparing."_, endlessly screamed by her memories. After striking down another poor soul, her haunting past began to catch up with her. The blood set in her fur was not her own, rather the blood of another innocent life, cut down in it's prime.

_"Sniff..._Why am I having these urges? Damn, I'm going to have to find another..."

She picked herself up and shuffled on, using her keen senses to track the next blood scent. True, the life of a werewolf is frightfully hazardous, and the endless thirst for blood is over-powering. She knew these facts all too well.

From her cradle to her grave, the bloodlust will utterly consume her mind. Her name is barely known by those other than the ones she has struck down. Few people remain alive to tell her story. This little girl led me and my friends down an adventure none of us will _ever _forget. Someday, her name will be known all across the earth for decades to come. And it's all going to start here.

In light of these recent events, I've remembered an old phrase my parents used to say. The dawn brings the light, to shine down upon the earth, and cause the illuminating glimmer that gives life to all. Midnight is when all the energy of the sun disappears. The moon rises to tell all the creatures of the night that it's time to come out and play. Dawn and midnight are the two main staples of the day-to-day shift. But I know the interlude. To me...

It's always darkest after Dusk...

**Darkest After Dusk**

**by DJ MINT**


	2. Under a black and blood red sky

**Chapter One**

**Under a Black and Blood-Red Sky**

With the wind quietly sending the clouds away, the moonlight fell back onto the ground. A light gale swept in, blowing away the loose, delicate leaves from the trees. The road ahead seemed endless, dark, and empty, with the ocean bridging the gap between the contenints. Mirror, mirror. If Dusk were to look into that reflective liquid, she would see more than red eyes and white hair, she would see a monster.

Kneeling at the edge, Dusk dipped her hands in, hoping that the blood wasn't stained in. Red and blue mixed together, pulling away from her seilver fur. She held them in front of her eyes. All the horrid memories of the terrified faces of her victims came flooding back into her head. All the poor girl could do now, was say "I'm sorry." to those who couldn't hear her, and say it in advance to those soon-to-be deaths that loomed near. Getting to her knees, she put her hands together, and prayed...

Even time passed. She sat there, frozen in her position by her thoughts. Maybe if she deprived it, the bloodlust would disappear for a single night. Dusk wished she could protect one soul from herself. At the time, she wished that any god that existed would strike her down, then and there at that lake, before someone came along.

But, like all the rest, her wish was denied. With an unbelieveable amount of bad luck, her ears twitched to a quiet voice behind he, "Hey, what are you doing out here alone?". Dusk turned an immediate one-eighty. Behind her was a rabbit-woman, tall and, obviously by the look of her dress, old-fashined. Though her age didn't match the age of clothes, she was still a bit older than Dusk herself. Her hair was a deep shade of scarlet, and it moved carefully in the breeze, "It's much too late for a girl your age to be out here by yourself."

Dusk turned away, "If I wanted your opinion, I would've asked." she murmmured, trying not to look soft.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just always suspected a place like this to be dangerous at night."

"I can take care of myself." there was a long silence before Dusk turned back to see if she was still there. When she saw that she was, she muttered, "You can sit down of you want. I don't bite." though it was pretty much a lie. The woman took up the offer, and got to her knees, quickly folding them to the side, as not to get her dress dirty.

"Again, I'm sorry for inturrupting, but seeing a child out here by themselves just worries me. I guess I'm a little too motherly."

Dusk shruged, "Trying to keep people safe is a major factor in a good-hearted person. I don't blame you, there really aren't a lot of people like you left in the world. Everyone I know is such an..."

"A-hole?" the woman finished, failing to match Dusk's generation of slang, to which they both laughed hysterically. After they wiped the tears from their eyes, the woman continued, "Nah, not everyone is like that. If they were, you probably wouldn't even be out here, dispite your tough appearance." she said, hinting out Dusk's color choice of black, grey, and white for her clothes.

Dusk looked down, "Maybe. But there's much more to fear in this forest than people."

The woman giggled, "You don't believe in monsters, do you?"

Another pause, "...My mother always said there weren't any...but...she's wrong..." Dusk quietly tried to hint out the fact she was a werewolf, much to the dismay of herself. A simple conversation with a friendly woman was something she was too afraid to have, in fear that the bloodlust would strike again at any moment. The thought of bolting away quickly shot across her mind, but the smile the woman wore as she looked up at the full moon caused her to stop short. Dusk looked up as sell. The rock in the sky radiated with glimmering white light, so pale, so bright.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" marked the woman. Dusk silently nodded in agreement and smiled. It's radiant beauty was the one thing Dusk loved most. Though it was sad that mot fairy tales said that it was the cause of all her troubles.

The pair listened to the water stir under the glow of the moon for what felt like hours...

-----------------------------------------------

"Well, not that it hasn't been fun, but I should really get going." Dusk tried her best at subtlety, with the reason for her leave being that she needed another soul to strike down, lest this rabbit become her dinner. The woman picked herself up, Dusk threw her hands behind her head, "Maybe I'll see you around? What's your name? I'm Dusk."

"Vanilla. And I would love for us to meet again." The two quickly exchanged a handshake before Dusk turned away from the sea to run back home, but was stopped by the woman's voice again, "Oh, I completely forgot why I came out here in the first place.", she turned to Dusk, "I hate to trouble you, but have you seen a little girl out here? Short, looks like me, orange dress, usually has a chao with her?"

Dusk didn't even know what a chao was, let alone what girl would own one, "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell. Why?"

"She's my daughter. She must've wandered off, I haven't seen her for a while, and I'm very worried." Vanilla put a hand to her chin and looked at the ground in worry.

"Well, I'll be sure to keep a look out. Good luck finding her." Dusk then waved goodbye as she sped off at top speed, leaving Vanilla in the dust.

Dusk's run quickly became a full sprint, as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Vanilla was out of both eye and earshot. Once she was, Dusk skidded to a halt. She put a hand to her chest, her heart was racing. The rapid _thump_ was similar to sttaccato gunfire inside her chest. Each breath she took in got heavier, her lungs burned with every inhale.

A black fog was quickly hazing her mind, smothering all the free will she had remaining. Dropping to her hands knees, her limbs twitched in violent spasms, as if a heavy force was over coming her body. Everything began to go black. The thick, misty armoa of the forest around her disappeared, and Dusk quickly realized...

...she was losing control. The roar of the beast echoed throughout the forest...

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quiet gasp was heard. Two chocolate-brown eyes quickly double taked to the roar behind them, "Ohh...it's so scary out here...I wish I knew where Mama was..." the whimpering voice would've been easily recognized if I was there. That little bunny I see every time I cross Sonic. Poor Cream was out here all by herself, about to become fodder for the monster.

Cream resumed walking. But, unbeknownst to her, a pair of blood-red eyes carefully scoped her out from the bushes. Saliva leaked from the hungery gullet, as the whites of Dusk's fangs reflected in the pale moonlight. Hunger had utterly consumed her mind, and Cream was unlucky enough to be close.

Leaping from the bushes, the monster collapsed onto it's knees before Cream even had a chance to turn. As gentle a soul as her mother, Cream quickly questioned the condition of the girl in front of her. She inched closer, "Hey, are you okay?" A low growl arose from the wolf in front of her, "Exuse me? Are you okay? You don't look so good."

Tradgedy begins...

A ghastly exhalation sounded as Dusk's head slowly came up. The now horrified bunny gasped as she saw the whites of her fangs, and the ruby-red glow of her eyes. Much like a corpse arising from the grave, Dusk's body, lanky and wobbly, got to it's feet, ready to give chase if needed. Whimpering, Cream slowly moved backward, nulled in her movments by fear.

With a heavy roar, Dusk lunged at Cream, tackling her and pinning her to the ground. Cream wailed and cried out, trying her hardest to escape, but her tiny body was too weak to get Dusk off. Her werewolf side showed some intelligence. Dusk plastered her hand over Cream's mouth to stop her screaming.

The monster ignored the tears streaming down her cheeks. A bolt darted across Cream's psyche as she saw Dusk reveal her fangs. Before she could have another thought, Dusk pushed back her head, revealing her neck, and sank her fangs into the soft flesh, releasing the life-sustaining blood that kept her thriving...

_"Ahhhhhhh....."_ Dusk sighed, pulling her fangs out of Cream's neck and regaining conciousness. All was well until she looked at the body under her. She gasped...remembering Vanilla's words.

_"Looks like me..."_

"No..."

_"Orange dress..."_

"Oh God...no..."

_"She's my daughter. I haven't seen her in awhile, and I'm really worried..."_

"Oh my god...no...please..."

Dusk looked down at her paws. Stained red with the blood of this small girl. Her heart sank, shock and horror shot across every vain in her body. An icy sting pierced her spine like an assassin's dagger, cascading down, rupturing all her nerves. She had just fed off the very same girl Vanilla was looking for...her _daughter..._

"Cream? Cream! Are you out here?!"

The wind whipped audibly with the speed Dusk turned her head to Vanilla's voice, _"Oh no!"_. Every part of her shut down. Same with Cream, fear had nulled all her movements. Screams came from inside her head, _"Come on! Move body, move!!!"_ but her physical being wouldn't listen. All the poor girl could manage to do now was sit there on her knees, wide-eyed and terrified. Not even Vanilla's arrival could move her.

"Dusk? You're still here? I thought you said--" Vanilla froze...

Gazing down upon the near-lifeless body brought time to a grinding halt. So silent from the horror, not even the wind blew. Her grip on her umbrella ceased, it fell to the ground. A long time passed before she moved...no, _lunged _at the unconcious girl, "Cream! Cream, wake up! What happened?!" she screamed. Dusk still remained in her stone-like, unmoving pose. Vanilla scanned her daughter's body, trying to scope out where she might've been hurt. She gasped as she found the two, bleeding holes in her neck, "What the...?", Vanilla turned to Dusk. Both went wide-eyed when she noticed Dusk's bleeding fangs. Dusk threw her paws to her mouth in an instant.

"Y-you...?" Vanilla stammered with teary eyes.

Dusk shut her lids tight, trying to hold back tears of her own. She quietly whimpered, "I'm...I'm so sorry..." and sped off once again, trying not to cry...

-------------------------------------------------

_"Ktzzz...Agent Rouge, have you found any leads regarding the murders?"_

"Affirmative, I just spotted the target. She's east bound, heading for Central City." This is me. The narrator of this little story. You may know me. For those of you who don't, my name is Rouge. White haired, tan-skinned, black-winged. Oh, you didn't know that either? Yes, I'm a bat. What's that, that's enough? Okay then, back to the story.

_"Good job. You may return home until further notice. Over and out. Ktttzzz..."_ with a click, the radio silenced. I spread my wings and propelled myself into the air, away from the tree, and off into the city, where my lover, Shadow, would be waiting.

For those of you who don't know, I'm one of G.U.N.'s top agents, and tonight, I was working my most unusual case yet. A long string of murders. At first thought, it doesn't sound very unusual. That is until you hear about how the bodies were found. Skin was torn away, blood stained every inch of the area around them, and most unusual, there are two, small holes in the victims' necks. The expression on their dead faces, assuming they haven't been ripped away, was always one of terror and fear.

My body shuddered when I saw the first victim, and the second, and the third...the body count has skyrocketed since this case began. It's the kind of lawless scum that makes me want to throw down my badge and catch this criminal of the books. Back then, just the thought of someone mutilating an innocent soul so viciously enraged me. If they were wanted dead or alive, I wouldn't care how much I got paid if I brought them in alive. I'd whip out my gun, aim right between their eyes, and savor in their last whimpers as I pulled the trigger...

But, when I discovered that the killer was...a child, all those thoughts were quickly warped.

Since G.U.N. had told me to go home, I decided that I would sleep on it. I cut through the night sky at blazing speed. The wind whipped by at an incredible rate, the city lights became a blur. As beautiful as they were however, my mind was too preoccupied to observe. As soothing and professional my voice was when I was talking to the chief, inside my head, things were spiraling out of control.

_"No...that's impossible. She couldn't have been more than eleven. Or twelve. Maybe it's just a coincidence..."_ all my thoughts kept going back to that one moment, when the girl sank her teeth into Cream's neck. First she acted like a ravenous monster, then she was begging for forgiveness.

_"At least...I hope it is..."_

_end chapter one._


	3. Menace To Society

**Chapter Two**

**Menace to Society**

"What?! It's a kid?!" the black hedgehog screamed in suprise. The hedgehog's name was Shadow, you probably know him. He's the one with the sleek, black fur highlighted with red stripes. And you thought he would end up with Amy? Ha!

"I know, it's awful." I folded my arms and looked to the ground, "To think that a child is capable of such...horrible things..." With a heavy sigh, I fell back onto the couch, and placed a hand to my forehead, "You don't really think...that Cream is dead? It just can't be."

Shadow sat down in his chair, "I know. She was such an innocent girl, it would be awful if she died. And I couldn't imagine how Vanilla would take it." We remained frozen in our thoughts for even time. That picture of Dusk attacking Cream kept popping back into my head, no matter how hard I tried not to think about it. Paranoia came swiftly the moment I saw the attack. Was Cream dead? And what would I do if she was. Though you'd never guess, Vanilla and I are pretty close. She's the only woman I know close to my age, and we go to each other with our own problems. I was always willing to help her out, but I don't know how we would take it if Cream was dead...

There was something else I kept thinking about then...what would _Dusk_ do if she was dead?

--------------------------------------------

Gasps and rapid footsteps rang out against the silence of the sleeping city. With all stores and buildings closed for the night, everything was dark. Haunting.

Dusk could feel her fear begin to catch up with her. The fear of knowing people would come after her. Every time the image of that girl and her mother arose, an icy chill went down her spine.

She skidded to a halt in front of a nearby alley, planting herself up against the wall with a hand to her chest, "_Pant, pant..._", though fast, running for as long as she did could tire anybody.

Dusk began to choke. She clenched her eyes tight to keep back tears. Much as my case, all Dusk could think about was the horror she could see on Vanilla's face. And with that, all the memories of everyone she had hurt came flooding back once more, "Why, goddammit?! Why?! Why did it have to be her?!" she screamed to herself. Or rather, her blood-thirsty side, "You stupid bitch! You couldn't hold it for just a little longer, and you let yourself attack someone's daughter! Idiot! Stupid, pathetic, moronic, insolent, ignorant, idiot!" she roared, smaking her forehead, before falling to the ground, wrapping her arms around her knees and burying her face in them, "_How could I let this happen...? What have I become? Attacking a little girl. I'm a monster..."_ Her thoughts weren't much different from the way she'd always spoke about herself.

But, as grieved as she was, she realized that she couldn't waste time sulking. Wiping her eyes and nose with her arm, she stood up, "No time to waste. What's done is done. What's important is getting out of here before I end up hurting someone else. But where to go?" Dusk scanned the area, looking in all directions for possible means of exit into the dense forests surrounding the city.

And then the unthinkable happened...

_Whurr, whurr, whurr. _As Dusk heard this sound, she immediately knew she was done for. With a violent gasp, she looked up, and saw the spinning helicopter blades hanging in the sky. The turbulance blew against her with heavy force, and the spotlight fell upon her, nearly blinding her in the process, _"Attention, young woman, you are under accusation of several murders and attacks. Please do not resist arrest, we will use force if you do not comply."_ Dusk managed to scope out the words through the intense volume of the megaphone. She turned to another noise. Blaring sirens rang in her ears, nearly bringing her to her knees with their high-frequency. Piles of officers stood behind the doors of their cruisers, guns in hand, _"Do not resist arrest. You are surrounded. There is nowhere to run." _Dusk felt a surge in her vains, and she didn't know what it really was. Anger? Fear? Exhileration?

_"Do not resist arrest." _she didn't know,_ "You are surrounded."_ all she knew was, _"There is nowhere to run."_

...that there are times when you have to fight, and times when you have to run. And Dusk knew...she had to run, even if there was nowhere to run to.

"Catch me if you can!" Dusk gallantly proclaimed, as she bolted in the cops' direction. With plenty of wolves' speed to spare, she blazed past the invading police before they could blink.

_"After her!" _the megaphone man ordered. The officers quickly scrambled back into their vehicles and gave chase. Dusk turned to look back, and smirked.

"They can't beat me." she thought to herself, taking in the fact that their cars were fast, but also realizing that she was _much _faster, even if she was on legs rather than wheels. The wind blazed past, but she was suprisingly stable. Anytime she tripped, she would get back up and keep going.

But her breathing became heavy again, _"No! Not now!"_ Dusk had no chance to rest after making it back into the city, and even her body has it's limits. If she collapsed now, there was no chance for escape, "Wait! If I could just make it to the forest! It's so dense, they couldn't follow me!" Ahead of her was the thick shrubbery. If she made it, there was a very slim chance the police could follow. Both her legs and her lungs cried in agony, but she tried her best to ignore them.

There was something else she ignored as well, _"Alex, you sure you got a shot? She's movin' pretty fast."_

_"I always get my shot."_ Dusk had shut out all the possibilities of the police's determination. A highly wanted criminal such as her self could warrent a lot of things. Things like...maybe _snipers?_

"I'm almost there!" Only one more building to pass, and Dusk would be free. She smiled...

_"Fire!" _the sniper pulled the trigger. A crack resonated in the air, and the bullet went sailing at her at light-speed. The color red spewed out of her left shoulder. She screamed.

"Aaaahhh!" Distracted by intense level of pain running down her arm, she lost her footing and fell. Getting to her knees, she gripped her aching shoulder. A string of pain shot down her arm like lightning every few seconds or so. And the pulsing _thump _in her shoulder didn't help.

The cars skidded to a halt in front of her, with the defening squeal of the tires making her ears twitch. Her burning glare caused a few of the more cowardly officers to cringe.

But one man wasn't afraid. A boot stomped down in front of her, "Dusk Alucard..." Dusk looked up. In front of her was a man. His jaw was jagged, his hair line receeding, and the wrinkles in his face showed obvious signs of age. All the badges on his chest proved his authority. It was the Commander of G.U.N. himself, "Oh, I weep for today's youth. What are you? Ten, eleven? Truely sad." Dusk tightened her lips to keep the burning rage from spewing forth, "I'm terribly sorry we had to shoot you, but then again...I have no respect for killers."

The Commander moved closer, "You really believe you can escape the law, little girl?"

Dusk knew better than this. She was strong, "Yes...I do!" she shouted, quickly pushing herself up and making a mad dash for the forest enterance.

The Commander's eyes shot open, "Oh, no you don't! Men, fire!" Dozens of triggers were pulled, sending countless amounts of bullets in Dusk's direction. Several of them pierced her body, and she fell again. Mustering up all her strength, she pushed herself up one last time, and staggered on, quickly being swallowed by the greens of the forest.

Several of the officers began to make off in her direction, but the Commander stopped them, holding his arm out to the side, "No! Let her go. I doubt she'll survive much longer anyway. We'll let someone find her body, and we can write this thing off as a unknown homicide. We don't want Central to know we did it. Report back to the station immiediately." he ordered, turning and walking off.

_"You've been a thorn in my side for too long. And now...you're delt with..."_

-----------------------------------------------------

_"Gasp, gasp, gasp!"_ Drops of blood trickled amongst the soil, staining the ground red. And every few minutes, it would come rushing up her throat, before she entered a violent coughing fit, losing even more blood.

It was amazing luck. Though her body was wracked with pain, Dusk continued to move, barely. Dusk set out to prove she was strong. But like I said, everyone has their limits. And taking on a wave of bullets can bring down anyone. Dusk could feel herself getting lighter, all her sights began to get blurry.

"Ungh...I...made it...I'm...f...free..." Dusk choked, before making one final gasp as her body fell upon the soil. She didn't know if she would die happy, but at least now she was free.

If you use the term lightly...

-------------------------------------------------

"Huh? What was that?" I could hear the gunshots even back at my humble abode. Bats have substantial hearing you know. I pushed myself off of the couch and gazed out the window, _"Sounded like gunshots..."_

"Hey. D'you hear that?" Shadow asked, stepping into the room.

"Yeah, you heard it too?" It wasn't really the sounds of the guns themselves. More the number of shots I heard. I'd seen a lot of people that require shooting at, but never anyone that would require that mass amount. It even almost sounded like machine gun fire as rapid as it was.

"Should we call Central, Rouge?"

"No. It doesn't really sound like something we should concern ourselves with." I turned back to him, "Besides, we're officialy on vacation, remember? I don't plan on even being close to central until it's over." Shadow chuckled at my comment, "Go on back to bed."

"You coming?" he asked.

"Nah, I was already reading something. I'm gonna finish a few chapters beforehand." I explained, plopping back down onto the couch.

"Alright then. Night." he said, trudging back to our room.

"G'night." I remained on the couch until I heard the click of the door shutting. As I heard the sound of the hedgehog snoring, I got up once again, and grabbed my equipment off the table. Shadow may not realize it, but I like to get a lot more involved in my cases than I show, _"Sorry Shadow, but I've got a feeling that this is much more than we think."_

Looking back down the hallway one last time, I flicked off all the lights, and quietly shut the condo door behind me. Spreading my wings, I flew up to the top of our building, scanning the streets below for any strange activity that might be connected to the shots.

And I was right. Dozens of squad cars all coming from the same direction, heading back to the station, _"Aha! Too many cars for any normal chase."_ I looked in the opposite direction, _"Why are they all coming from the forest?"_ After a quick moment's thought, I spread my wings once again, _"Only one way to find out"_ and flew off.

---------------------------------------

Even the misty black and blue hue of the moonlit sky couldn't bring her to life. All she could do was lay there, and stare up. All those years of running, getting in and out of trouble, and for what? To end it like this?

"I...guess...I'm not...as strong as I thought I was..." Dusk said weakly. Though she would die freely, another feeling came over Dusk.

Dusk realized she'd never gotten a chance to end this. She was born a monster, and she would die a monster. All she wanted was one last chance to make amends to the lives she'd taken. She wanted a place to belong.

To not know your place in the world...to not know why you're here...it's just an awful feeling. And it would be all Dusk felt in her last moments.

Realizing she would soon pass out from blood-loss, Dusk used her absolute last amount of strength to put her hands together, and pray, "I've never really prayed before...and I don't even know if anyone can hear me...please...I didn't choose this life...I am so sorry for all the pain I've caused...I should've known a beast like me would be hell-bound from the start...please...forgive me..."

And with that, Dusk drew in what she believed to be her final breath. The last thing she saw before slipping into unconciousness once more, was a dark figure looming overhead. At first, she belived that she could've been hallucinating, but she didn't have time to think about it. All she could do was shut her eyes...and wait...

_end chapter two_


	4. Just Who Are You?

**Chapter Three**

**Just Who Are You?**

_"I don't know why I'm what I am. I don't know why I'm here. I don't know if I even belong in this world. I...I just don't know..."_

Even time passed. Orange began to fade into blue as moonlight inched over the horizon. Night was upon us. But the length of time I sat in that room felt like an eternity. Time had began crawling on it's knees, almost slowing to a complete stop. Even if you never experiance it, waiting for death can bring time to a grinding halt.

My pulse was racing every second of that night. I can't exactly remember how long I waited, everything was happening too slow for me to remember anything.

"I can't believe G.U.N. would stoop so low..." my rage towards G.U.N. at the time was silent, but immense. Everything they had told me up to now made no more sense to me. They say we protect the people. "They" say we are the guardians of this contenint. "They" are the one's that rained bullets down upon her, then left her to die.

Well I wasn't about to let them get away with it...

"I hope she pulls through..."

I didn't care how many people she killed, that didn't justify being killed herself. Good thing I found her in time, huh?

To this day I count myself lucky I took G.U.N.'s courses on tending wounds, otherwise Dusk would be dead. I know some of you will say I'm crazy, but I can't sleep knowing I could've been the weight-shift on the balance of life and death. If she'd been out there much longer, that pompus Commander would've gotten his wish.

So I waited. After dressing her wounds, I brought her back to the condo, and put her in the guest bedroom. Shadow was still asleep, but at the time I feared what he would have to say about it. Shadow wasn't on the same level as I was. He was one to put the law before personal attatchment to the perpetrator. Luckily, he hadn't shown any intrest in the room all day, so Dusk was kept a secret. But it wasn't the worst of my troubles. First I had to see if she was actually still alive.

Dusk's breathing was faint, barely noticable. Tension mounted with each passing minute. Praying seemed to work for her. I thought, why not try it, "I don't even know who you are girl. But I'm not going to let you die. Please...please stay with me..."

Whatever it was, God, luck, or pure coincidence, I had a lot to be thankful for once I saw Dusk stir in her sleep. I gasped happily, "Come on, come on..." I whispered to myself. Her body began to move even more, she even made a few strained grunts, like she was having a nightmare.

With one last strain of moans, I saw her eyes slowly begin to creak open, no longer devoid of color. I silently thanked whatever was responsible for giving this poor girl a second chance at life.

"Unghh..." she moaned, blinking her eyes several times to adjust to the light. She began to try and push herself up, her arms quivering from lack of energy. I moved over to the side of her bed and nudged ber back down.

"Easy girl. You lost a lotta' blood. You shouldn't be moving." I told her. As soon as I said these words, her eyes shot open, she looked ready to panic. But, she quickly calmed down, no longer suprised.

"Figures. It must be pretty easy to catch a criminal when they're pumped full of lead. Where's that pompus leader of yours? Why am I still alive?" she asked. It was obvious to me that she believed she was taken in by G.U.N. I couldn't help but smile.

"You've obviously got me pegged wrong." I said, getting up and moving to the edge of the room, "You're not in jail. I just found you in the forest, dead from the neck-up. Lucky for you, I know how to treat wounds."

In truth, I had expected a thank you, but what I got was, "Hmm. Well...some mistake you made." she said, flipping over in her bed. What a rude little girl she was!

"Uh...I don't wanna sound rude...but, uh...I didn't _have _to help you." I said, trying to hide the anger in my voice.

"Well, you probably shouldn't have. It would probably be in your best intrest to keep away from me. Why did you help me? I can already tell you that you're not going to get any thank you's outta me. Just so you know."

I scoffed with my hands on my hips, "Well now, I don't have to let you stay here! Maybe I should just kick you out right now!"

What Dusk did next suprised me. She got off the bed and asked, "Fine. Where are my clothes? I'll leave right now!" I had removed her vest to bandage the bullet wounds. At first, I was too suprised to say anything else. Dusk began wearily scanning the room for her clothes. I shook my head to regain my senses.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up. I, uh, th--" I couldn't think of what to ask after that. Dusk stood there, looking at me like I was an idiot, "Uh, are you..._trying _to leave?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted, continuing the search for her clothes, "I got shot, but now I'm all better. Tell me where my vest is and I can get outta your hair. I don't wanna waste any more of your time." her voice began to pracicaly drip sarcasm. Apparently she believed this was one of those "I don't like you, and you don't like me" moments. I intended to prove her otherwise.

I moved over to her, "Look, I didn't really mean you should leave. But, you were shot a few times, I brought you back here, kept you from dying. I just thought you'd be greatful."

"Well, we learn something new every day, don't we? I'm no angel. And while I guess I appreciate what you did, you're gonna be in some pretty big trouble if you're caught with me." she said.

"It's about the murders, isn't it?" I remarked. Dusk froze without even turning to me.

"How did you know that?" she asked, suprisingly oblivious to the fact that she'd just asked me why she wasn't in jail. I giggled a bit.

"You _did _just ask me where my Commander was. You don't hide your agenda very well, what else would you be wanted for? Anything I should know about?" I said, smirking devilishly. Dusk ears twitched to this question.

She turned, the expression on her face saying she had come to a realization, "You're with the police, aren't you?" I nodded. Her eyes looked away from me, "So why am I here, and not in prison? You'd get some major creds by turning me in. But I'd assume you knew that?"

I nodded again, "Under regular circumstances, I would've, but I do have a few questions that I wouldn't get answers to with you locked away in solitary."

"Hmm, you're pretty trusting, keeping a serial killer in your house. That's pretty dangerous you know." Dusk said, folding her arms with a smirk as cocky as mine.

"You're too over-confident to even consider murdering us. I can read people." We both "Hmm"ed to my statement, "My first question is, why are you still here? If I were you, I'd be panicing. I just said I wanted answers, I never said I'd let you go free."

Dusk shut her eyes, as if to mock me, "I can read people too. You patched me up when you could've let the infirmary do that. You've got some reason for bringing me back here."

"Well...I..." I hesitated in my next answer. The truth would most likely get her laughing, but I couldn't think of any convincing lies, "C'mon, you're just a kid. I couldn't let you die." my voice was soft in tone, almost sad in a way bringing up the fact that she almost died. Dusk paused, expressionless, until her cheeks faded to red, "Go ahead..." I put simply. Dusk let out a raccous laughing fit.

"That's rich." she said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I'm serious!" I was getting fed up with this girl's attitude, "Kids shouldn't die at such a young age! If I hadn't brought you back here, you'd be decomposing right now! What are you? Ten?"

"Twelve, idiot." she insulted. I gasped, "Listen, I appreciate you helping me, " she held her hand out,", but I gotta go, so just give me my vest and I'll leave." With a sigh, I turned to the dresser behind me, and rummaged around the contents of the top drawer. I picked up her grey vest and gave it to her, "Here."

"Thanks." she muttered as she put it back on. Waving her hand to replace a goodbye, she trudged on over to the door.

Before she left, I said, "Just answer one last question..." She sighed an annoyed sigh and turned, "...I know this isn't the real you." Her eyes opened to that one, "I saw you...at the lake. You attacked that little rabbit. And when her mother came along, I saw you apologize. You looked like you were ready to cry..." I paused and looked up at her with serious eyes, "So tell me...who are you...really?"

Dusk immedietly lost that glaze of attitude, and looked shamefully at the ground, "You...you saw that, huh?" she shut the door and sat back down, "Not exactly my proudest moment, so I guess there's no point in keeping it a secret anymore..."

"Please...tell me she's not dead..." my voice began to quiver. Dusk's ears lowered.

"I...I don't know. She might be, she might not. I can't really say." she said. At this point, a swell of anger welled up in me. I stood, folded my arms, and looked down at her with the sternest face I could make to prove how serious I was.

"Then tell me this." Dusk looked up, "What exactly did you do?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere in the city, the scribbling of a pen could be heard in one of the many offices of G.U.N. building. Illuminated under a small desk lamp, page after page of notes were sprawled across the desk, with a hand still writing on one of them, _"This is odd. You think someone would've found that girl's body by now."_

The Commander's thoughts on the previous night's situation were mixed, to say the least. Multiple consequences of the shooting buzzed around in his head, paranoia being at the end of each one. The Commander believed he was above the law, and could get away with it, but he'd need away to cover it up. The first step being finding Dusk's body.

Three knocks came upon his door. "Come in." he said. A young soldier stepped in, several reports in his hand. His knees seemed to be shaking, as did his voice.

"S-s-sir? We searched the forest all night...b-but...the girl...she's gone." he stammered, obviously afraid of the Commander's hot-tempered reaction.

"What?!" his head whipped to the soldier as he slammed his fist on his desk, "That's impossible! There was no way she could've survived! Are you sure?!"

"Y-yes! We searched every inch of that forest in a ten-mile-radius. We followed the blood trail, and even followed the hounds! But we turned up nothing! I'm so sorry sir, please don't kill me!" he explained rather quickly, fear of death dripping from his voice.

The Commander's eyes instantly sparked, "Dammit!" The soldier began to whimper, again, in fear of being mauled by the Commander's fists. The Commander stood and faced the soldier, "Issue this command to the troops! She's got to be somewhere, her body couldn't have disappeared. She must still be alive. Search this entire city, and don't come back until you do!"

"Y-yes sir!" the soldier saluted, and darted out of the room. The Commander slammed his fist down again.

"I won't be denied this. You're too big a catch, girl."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me, what did you do to her?" I asked once more. Dusk hesitated in her answer.

"I...I...I won't tell you! You wouldn't believe me!" she shouted. In my line of work, you see a lot of sick stuff, and I doubt anything she could've said would suprise me.

I put my foot down, "Listen, I'm not going to be as soft as I was a few minutes ago! Tell me what you did, you're not leaving until you do!" Dusk was apparently a very secritive person. When she said she wouldn't tell me, she ment it. I noticed her eyes peer over to the window. In a split second action, Dusk turned, and bolted across the room with incredible speed, "Hey!"

Realizing that she had no time to open the window with me in the room, Dusk pulled a bold stunt, and dived, shoulder-first through the glass, and out onto the fire escape. She quickly brushed off the reamnants of the glass off her shoulders, and continued running. I quickly gave chase, careful to step over what remained of the window. Looking over the edge, I noticed that Dusk was already halfway down the fire escape, _"Damn! This girl is fast!"_ Then I remembered, I was a bat, and could fly.

I hopped off the front and caught wind with my wings, floating down to Dusk's level. When she saw me, still moving, she said, "Oh, you can fly. Whoopdee-friggin'-doo!" Showing outstanding levels of agility, Dusk slid down to level after level on the fire escape. I would need perfect timing if I was gonna grab her, otherwise I would end up smashing my face on the steps.

Five floors left. If I tried to grab Dusk as she was going down a level, I would miss. Four levels left. I had to grab her just as she was emerging from the bottom of the level above her. Three levels left, _"Now!" _I pushed my wings back as hard as I could, and charged at her, arms out. Before she could even blink, she was pinned. Keeping her from struggling proved difficult. She flailed and squirmed, but I kept my hold.

"Ahh! Lemme go!" she screamed.

"No! Did you really think I would let you go that easy? As nice as I was to patch you up, I haven't forgotten about the murders!" I wrapped my arms around her waist, and flew us up back to my floor. I was sure to maintain a firm grip, or else she would fall to serious injury.

I carefully lead us back into the room, and threw her to the floor, "Now, I believe I asked you a question! You're not leaving this building until I know the answer! And I've got more than one! My first question being--" I burned into her eyes.

"--Dusk Alucard, _just who are you?!_"

_end chapter three_


	5. Howling

**Chapter 4...finally?! Sorry for the realllly long wait for those who like this. Anyway, much love to everyone who's been reading so far.**

**Ooops! The name shown in the prolouge was my old name:DJ MINT. My bad.**

**PLEASE, I beg of you, hit that little review button! I don't wanna seem selfish, but I CRAVE FEED BACK! Good or bad, I don't care! Just tell me something! Do you like it? Huh, do ya?!**

**Sorry, I just drank two liters of coke. Anyway, here's chapter four. Read and Review please!**

**Chapter Four**

**Howling**

There were many times in my life that I faced tough decisions. Many of them were perfectly balenced and difficult to determine based of single facts on either side. And right now, I was stuck in another decision. Dusk was cunning, and she'd somehow almost made me forget about the murders. All I thought about was how she was just a child.

Although, faced with the current situation, I remembered that if this resorted to combat, I'd have to be careful. As wanted as she was, she was still a minor. Opposite of what she said, my creds would go down as a result of commiting a major crime myself.

But, given the concequences of what would become of this fight, I coudn't let her get away, "I don't care if I have to strap you to the bed and beat the answers out of you!" I yelled, readying myself for battle, bringing my fists up.

Dusk got to her feet, "You've obviously under estimated me. I'm no assassin. I don't strike from a distance. I come at my targets full force..." Dusk, obiously not intimmidated, sprang up, and lunged foward, claws out. I slid to the right, barely missing her attack. She went flying into the wall, "Owww..." she groaned, rubbing her aching head. Her glare was menacing, "You're pretty quick."

"I need to be." I smirked. With a level of speed that suprised even me, I swung my left leg foward, full-force. Dusk barely had time to blink as my heel connected with her jaw, sending her into the wall again, "I'm not trying to fight you. I'm simply doing what's neccasary."

Staggering as she got to her feet once more, Dusk growled, "It's gonna take a lot more than that to take me down!" she shouted, quickly charging in my direction. There was no chance to move this time, and opposite of the last chapter, Dusk had me pinned, "I'm not afraid of you. And I know I can take you down."

Though Dusk believed nothing could go wrong at this point, I knew her current weakness. Breaking my right arm away from her pin, I thrust it into one of her many bullet wounds. With a loud snarl of pain, she went back.

I got up, "Don't try to fight me. You're still weak from the shots. You'll only end up hurting yourself. I'd give up if I were you." Dusk slowly pushed herself up, her gasps heavy. Her persistance was admirable. If I was in the level of pain she was most likely in, I'd give up.

Without another word, Dusk utilized the objects in the area, and grabbed one of the bottles of the dresser. As it flew at me, I ducked just in time to see her make a break for the door, "Oh, no you don't!" I shouted as I burst foward. Unfortunately, Dusk had already closed the door a split second before I reached it. A mighty crash sounded as I went hurdling into it, "Ohhh..." I groaned, "You little bitch!"

Dusk smirked as she looked back at the door, before dashing into the living room, quickly making her way out of the door before I even had a chance to exit the room, "Dammit!" I cursed, angry with the fact that I had to give chase _again._..

-------------------------------------------

With the night slowly approaching, Dusk realized she had to make her pathway decisions without hesitation, lest she would end up getting lost and run the risk of having the police on her trail again. It was likely that they hadn't yet figured out that she was still alive.

Sure enough that my apartment was far behind, Dusk placed a hand to the brick wall and slowed down, as to catch her breath, "I hope she doesn't try and follow." she told herself breathlessly, "I really don't want to have to fight her...I could only imagine what would happen." an icy chill ran down her spine at the thought of attacking me, "I'm gonna have to find someone soon, or I'll lose control. Remember Dusk, only the old, sick, or evil." she reminded herself, speeding off again.

My eyes caught a quick glimpse of her as she zoomed over the horizon once again. I was at quite an advantage by taking to the skies. My altitude made her easy to follow.

For a while anyway. Dusk once again tried to escape by diving into the thick shrubbery of the forests surrounding the city, _"Shoot! I'm gonna have to follow on foot." _I secretly admired Dusk's ability not to make things easy....

----------------------------------------

_"Oh, this is taking forever! I'll never find her!" _Another tree limb thwacked me in the face, much like every tree I had come across, leaving it redder than the day I'd facepalmed my self over forty times. Knuckles was being an idiot again, "Grrrr!" Using my pick-nails, I sliced down every tree that got in my way out of pure anger. They fell to the ground with an earth-shaking thud.

_"Stupid trees."_ I thought. But, as I scanned the ground ahead, I realized that there were claw marks on this tree, as well as several others, _"Hmm. It's a hunch, but it might work..."_

Proceeding slowly, I moved past the trees and followed the trail of deep claw marks. The marks were carved deep into the trunk, splitting the bark and wood, some even had blood on them. This would lead me to her for sure.

The trail wasn't long, nor easy to follow, but they soon led to an open clearing. A place where the moonlight was just flooding in, brightening of everything it touched.

Including Dusk...

"There you are!" I said, almost with a bit of pride in my voice. She didn't respond to me, "How many times are we going to go through this girl?" she still didn't turn around, "Dusk, answer me!!!"

I finally gained her attention...though I wish I hadn't.

The way she looked at me sent chills down my spine. Her eyes were peircing into me. I was entranced by their icy, yet somehow suprised glare. The glow in them was beginning to disappear, as was the fury. Then, my eyes decended further to see the blood dripping from her fangs. The body below her didn't move.

I didn't gasp. I didn't run. I merely said, "So...you are a werewolf..."

Unable to speak, Dusk just hung her head in shame as I made my way over, "I guess I can believe you now."

"Rouge..." she began, "Why are you trying to help a monster like me? You aren't like the others..."

I knelt down and placed my hands on her shoulders, "Dusk, in my line of work, you see a lot of crazy things. But I'd never expected to come a cross a murderer that was...a child. I wanted to get the full story before blatently arresting you. And now that I know about this...I must say that I'm having some conflicted thoughts."

Dusk pulled away and turned her back towards me, "You shouldn't let your emotions get in the way of your work. You need to stop me before I hurt anyone else..."

"No Dusk! It doesn't have to be that way." I stood up and tried to approach her, "I have this scientist friend, maybe he can--" Dusk shoved me away.

"No Rouge! No amount of science or technology is going to stop this! I am cursed, and it will be that way until the day I die! The best course of action we can take, is to make that day come as quickly as possible!"

I began to get angry, "Dusk, no child, regardless of who they are or how they lived, deserves to _die._ There are plenty of fates worse than death."

Dusk scoffed, "Try saying that to the lives I've taken..."

"Dusk, we can help you. There must be someway to stop this..." Dusk brushed my hand off her shoulder, and turned to me with her hands in her pockets.

"I'm tired of running Rouge. Everywhere I go, I'll be chased. And the longer I run, the more bodies I'll leave in my trail. I need to be stopped now, please. I'll go willingly." Dusk was suprisingly remorseful at this point. Taking another life must've triggered something, as earlier she was trying her best to get away from me.

It was difficult for her to realize that someone actually cared about her. And she wouldn't let me help.

I opened my mouth to say something else, but someone had before I did, "There she is!"

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed as the blinding white light burned into my eyes. The whurr of the blades sounded familiar. Dozens of soldiers brushed past the bushes, guns at the ready. Several vehicles pulled up, their headlights focused on Dusk.

Two people stepped out of the van leading the pack. I gasped as I realized who it was.

"There she is Commander." Vanilla said, pointing at the young wolf.

"Vanilla?! What are you doing here?!" Dusk and I practically had the same question, only I was able to put mine into words.

"Helping to stop a killer." she replied, a serious expression on her face. Several of the men moved foward, taking Dusk by her arms and restraining them behind her back.

"Wait! Stop!" I shouted, but the remaining officers held me back. Dusk was brought to the Commander, his eyes brimming with hate.

"I don't know how you managed to survive girl. But you've been a thorn in my side for too long now. Trust me, I'm not going to kill you, but the leash you'll be kept on will be so tight, _you'll choke._" the Commander then looked up at me as Dusk was put in the back of the van, "By the way Rouge, I'm willing to look over the fact that you aided this girl due to the fact that it led to her capture. In fact, I might even think about promoting you." he finished with a dark smile that made me sick to my stomach.

All I could do was sit there...

Hours after they drove off, I still found myself gazing up at the full moon, possibly the cause for this entire chase. It's radiant light used to comfort me when I was little, but now all it reminds me of is Dusk, rotting away in a dark prison cell. And people were _thanking _me for it.

I wanted to stop her, but I didn't want to kill her. That's all that pompus Commander could resort to doing, without even considering other possibilities.

The nightmarish vision kept reappearing inside my mind. A child, all alone in pure blackness. No window, no gate to the outside world. The door opened. The child looked up in hope for escape, only to be shot down once more.

It was essentialy what was actually happening. No, I wouldn't let Dusk rot in a cell for the rest of her life when there must be away to stop this!

Spreading my wings once more, I took to the sky, following the trail to the prison G.U.N. had followed. Was this really a good idea? And then I remembered what she said, _"It'll happen until the day I die. The best course of action we can take, is to make sure that day comes as quickly as possible!"_

Death can be a release. Death can stop it. It may be the only way. But it just isn't the right way...

**Suffering insane**

**all I see is pain**

**Tiger in chains**

**Please God save me...**

_chapter four end._

**SO sorry for the shortness and waiting time. Writer's block sucks. I promise to try and have chapter five up quickly. Excerpt from "Tiger In Chains" a poem my best bud wrote. PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I CRAVE FEED BACK GOOD OR BAD!!!!**


	6. Inside a Black Rose Garden

**HOLY CHEESE! Finally updated! OH MY GOD, I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in a month! Please forgive me! I PROMISE to continue working. Sorry if the writing got a little lazy in the last chapter. WOO HOO! 3 new reviews! I guess acting like a whiney bitch does work sometimes! A big thank you to Gunslinger117, Laurexine Flight, and SoujaGirl for their reviews. A few qoutes taken from Wait N' Bleed by Slipknot. See if you can find them! If you are able to list at least one in the chapter, you get a cookie!**

**Chapter Five**

**Inside a Black Rose Garden**

Who knows what goes on in the madness inducing white walls of a prison? Same thing goes every day, monotony mixing with mediocrity. It's not really that much different from actual life, but at least in life, you're free.

The ones inside, are locked away from reality. Every day they sink lower into madness, eventually winding up in an asylum. It's a fate that few escape, but you'd probably be better off.

Following the truck's path was pretty easy. Their tires left deep tracks in the top-soil that would take quite some time to disappear. I could follow these like a map. And sure enough, they led me to my destination.

Stonewalls and searchlights a plenty. You'd have to be mad trying to break into this vast horror house most people called home. Luckily, I didn't have to, I'm official.

The main office was never a clean place, due to the late nights spent there. Discarded styrofoam cups and fruit pie wrappers littered the floor, falling out of overflowing wastebaskes. There was a low hum through out the room, most likely coming from the powerful desk lamps.

A few of the officers looked up from their work and gave me a small cheer, obviously hearing about Dusk's capture. I tried my best to ignore it.

As I shoved my key into the lock of my office door, a voice called out behind me, "Yo! Rouge!" I turned to see Topaz coming in my direction, "I heard that they finally got that wolf-girl thanks to you! Way to go."

A furious glare and a slammed door was the only response I gave to the woman...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"At least they were kind enough to give me a window..."

Pure darkness, that's all it was. She felt like a pet put in a box without air-holes, helpless, weak, unable to breathe. A caged bird...wolf, caged wolf. Caged _werewolf._..

Barely any light could leak in through the square-cut hole above her head, leaving nothing but white and black in the room, with the black nearly taking over. Even if she could see perfectly in the dark, she could see nothing. This room felt empty...a prison.

_"I'm not going to die..." _she told herself, but there are plenty of fates worse than death, and being left to rot in a cell was one of the worse ones, _"...not tomorrow anyway..."_

A deep growl came from nowhere. Dusk clenched her aching stomach, "Ung..._too bad blood doesn't qualify as food. The commander said he'd keep me alive, well, barely, so when am I gonna get something to eat? I'm starving!"_

As if on que, a quiet wooshing noise signaled that the slot on her door had been pulled back, probably with a bit of anger in pulling it, seeing how fast it was pulled open. The guard on the other side chucked in a thick substance, red and squishy to the touch.

_"An uncooked steak? What is this, werewolf racism?"_

Infuriated by the ignorance of her captor, Dusk was nearly obliged to chuck the meat back in the guard's face. But, like she said, blood doesn't qualify as food. Her stomach growled as deep as she could.

Regretably, she grasped the fleshy mass of animal remains and began eating, feeling ashamed and humiliated in a single mish-mash of self-hate.

Dusk had to hold back a loud snarl as she heard the guard laugh and walk away...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A thousand cells. A thousand cells in this hell-hole and Dusk was bound to be in one of them. Though my choices were narrowed a bit, since Dusk was most likely kept in solitary confinement, the odds of finding her quickly were still slim. And if I was questioned why I was searching through cells, they may think I'm trying to bust her out.

I needed straight information and I needed it fast. Information was kept on our database of every prisoner, and I doubt they would skip Dusk.

Cracking my knuckles, I let my fingers fly across my key board, typing in various names and places onto the database, searching for my target.

**"WARNING. YOU ARE ACCESING RESTRICTED INFORMATION. THIS PRISONER IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS, AND HIS/HER LOCATION IS HERE BY--" **I quickly closed the dialouge box.

"Like I care..."

A few seperate boxes popped up on the flickering screen, each one a map. Some more detailed then others. I drug my mouse over to the inner levels of the prison, "C54, Alexia Jones. Nope. C55, Za Warudo, nope. C56, Nack the Waseal, nope. Dammit, this is going to take me hours!"

Then I got an idea, "Surely this must have some kind of search engine, right?" I clicked a promising box and typed her name, "Dusk...Alucard..." and hit enter.

The screens began to disappear one-by-one, revealing a much larger screen that took up the monitor, "ALUCARD, DUSK. Age:12, Race:Timber Wolf, Ethnicity:English, Standing Charges:20 counts of murder and violence. Current Sentence:Life in Prison."

"Life sentence huh? I would've thought they would whip out that chair like it was her throne!" I thought to myself, giggling a bit at the joke, before scrolling down the rest of the page.

"Location:H-Block, Cell 34-_F_."

"H-Block? I was right, she's in solitary." If I was going to speak to her, I'd have to do this quickly and quietly...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Guards littered the halls of solitary. No doubt they would be needed. In here were some of the lowest, most vile criminals to ever set foon on this planet. Murderers, rapists, scammers abound. It was easy to see why the guards were loaded with AK's.

Letting my hands cling my body to the ceiling, I slowly crept across above the guards. Hopefully they wouldn't notice me. I normally get a thrill out of stealth based stuff, it's what I'm good at.

Mixed words came between them, "Bout' time they took this scum off the streets. Killers make me sick."

With a deep chuckle, the other one replied, "Yeah, too bad she got life insted of the death penalty. I'd pull the switch myself!"

"Not if I got to it first!" the first guard finished, producing a raccous laughing fit between the both of them, "Ahh, c'mon, let's get to the break room. I'm starving."

Their boots echoing in the hallways, the pair eventually made their exit, leaving me to drop from the ceiling, _"34-F, that's around here somewhere."_

Endless rows of doors seemed to stretch on for miles, with every step somehow making them longer. Whoever built this place was a madman.

After what seemed like an hour of tedius searching, the glossy, white sheen of the door approached me. Black, bold letters spelling out the number I searched for. Dusk's number, the number she'd been stuck with. The number she'd become trapped within.

A defeaning, metallic creak brought great pain to my ears. Light flooded the room, but Dusk didn't even look up, ".....I should've known better than to trust you, Rouge..."

"You _did _say you would go willingly." I teased, stepping in and closing the door behind me. As the light faded away, I saw Dusk's eyes for what seemed like the first time in ages. Seeing the ruby-red shine was almost comforting in a way, yet still just as haunting.

Ears folded down, Dusk turned her head away once again, "Why are you here? What we both wanted has happened. I'm kept away from the world. I won't be able to hurt anyone anymore."

"That's a lie..." I muttered, easily gaining her attention, "Without the neccessary resources to feed, you'll just end up going mad once again. Any guard they send in to stop you will be fodder to you and your inner demon."

"It'd be pretty smart of them just to let me shrivel up and die. That's the ending everyone wants."

A small giggle escaped my lips as I sat down next to her, "I'm not a very big fan of sad endings."

Dusk turned away from me, "I still don't understand why you want to talk to me...after seeing what you saw..."

"Which brings me to the question I've been wanting to ask since we've met..." I began, gaining her attention, prepared to ask the question that I was willing to face the horrors of it's answer from, "What exactly did I see?"

Shame and self-hatred visited Dusk at my question. Each word that she attempted to say came out only in a stiffled choke. She sniffled, "Y-you're sure you want to know...?"

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "I doubt you could tell me anything I don't already know..." Most of my questions had answers so far. What she truely was, why she killed, the only question I had left was, how this curse came upon her?

Her front faced me once again, arms still huddled around her knees, "It's...it's not really the way I ever wanted to picture me. Yet every time, I feel the hate rise up within me. Hatred for every living being, satisfied only by taking these claws and ripping the poor soul apart." she began, flicking out her claws, "It won't be easy to explain the history, you know...some things aren't ment to be known outside the pack..."

"Pack? Your family?" I inquired, remembering that the groups that wolves associated in were labled under the term "packs".

"I hate to call them so." she answered, quiet rage building up in her voice, "They're responsible for all this..."

"Will you tell me?" My mind was practicly begging for knowledge of Dusk and her heritage. Perhaps they would provide answers...truth.

Dusk stood, her face glittering in the pale moonlight leaking in through her window. The illuminating white sheet of light across her muzzle proved her seriousness, "Very well Rouge. Don't say I didn't warn you..."

------------------------------------------------------

_"Boy, Rouge sure was acting strange when I brought up that wolf girl..."_

Things were quiet enough in Topaz's office to actually leave an echo in her mind. So many questions, and too few answers, "Perhaps she's partnered with the--no, what am I thinking?! Rouge would never let her emotions cut into her work! At least, none that I know of..." With that, Topaz turned in her chair and stood, making her way to her office door, "Perhaps I should see if she's calmed down yet."

After waving through the halls and offices of the late-night officers, Topaz stood outside my door. Tapping her fist lightly on the cold, wood-panneling, she let out a small gasp at the creaking noise she heard upon discovering that my office was empty.

"Rouge? You in here?" she asked to nobody, receiving silence as an answer, "Odd..."

Lights flickering on my computer screen gained her attention, "What's this?" the blatent warning signs made themselves ominous to her point of view, flashing red in big letters. Topaz followed along, silently mouthing the words on the screen, "Cell 34-F in H Block has been opened, un-authorized. Inmate...Dusk Alucard?!"

In a panicked state, Topaz jerked back up, "Rouge went to Dusk's cell! Oh no! I've got to get down there before she's ripped apart!"

Paranoia and fear gaining control, Topaz made a mad dash out of my office and into the cell areas...

------------------------------------------------------

"Werewolves aren't uncommon, Rouge, contrary to popular belief. _Oh, those are just fairy tales, _your parents say. Ha! How wrong they are." Dusk started with a dark laugh, "There are a lot of things they don't tell you in those stupid kiddy stories. They don't mention the bloodshed."

"I assume anything that has to do with a full moon is just a joke?" I asked, turning to see the glowing rock in the sky outside.

Dusk scoffed, "Oh, don't get me wrong, we wolves adore the moon, but it's not the cause of my troubles."

"Then what is?" I kept my questions short and to-the-point.

Dusk shut her eyes, "The inability to hunt..."

Though my mind couldn't fathom what hunting had to do with this, I was still eager to learn more. She looked upon me once again, "You know the habits of carnivorous animals such as myself, right? We thrive on the flesh of lesser beasts. Even small children of the pack are taught in such ways."

At first I was appalled, then I just blinked, "You're pack likes to keep tradition, am I right?"

Dusk nodded meekly, "Yes, we chase smaller creatures down and rip them apart for sustinance. We did it 1000 years ago, why not now?"

"And you were different?"

"Yes, I never really liked performing the act of murder. Anytime I was sent to hunt down food for the rest of us, I always told myself that I would spare no hesitation. Yet, anytime I held my prey's throat in my paw, I couldn't help but pity the poor thing. Having to die just to feed _us._ Every time I returned empty handed, much to the dismay of my pack. Most notably, my mother."

At this point, I was intrigued beyond belief, "She was angry?"

"Very." Dusk noted, "It got to the point she became violent. And I was always too weak to fight back. I was labled as a failure, resented by every other wolf in the pack. There were even five-year-olds that could hunt without remorse."

"Then why are you like this now?" I asked worridly, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I said it was a curse. Did you think I was paraphrasing?"

For a moment, I was confused as to what she meant. Then, I gasped, "Y-you mean--?"

Dusk hung her head low, "Even monsters such as myself can be religious. They prayed to our gods of war and fury for help, trying to fix the disgrace to the pack. I was never one to believe in such idiotic rituals. Guess I should've changed my thinking? Now I have to hunt, wheather I like it or not..."

"Dusk...I-I'm so sorry..." my words came out shakey. I was trying to console her, yet keep myself sane at the same time.

"I ran...I ran as far and as fast as I could. Being away from my pack didn't help, and now I'm just leaving more bodies in my trail..." Dusk choked, trying to fight back tears, "How the hell did I get here, Rouge? Something about this is so wrong....I can't control my worst fear. In that state, my mind has no hold over my body. If only I had the mind to suit that body, then I wouldn't care. I wish I didn't like this...I wish I could stop....."

Seeing the emotional walls of someone I thought so strong being torn down was interesting, to say the least. It was easy to understand why she felt so distraught. Being called a failure by your family, and being called a monster by those who aren't. I embraced the crying child and consoled her as best I could, which wasn't much I mind you.

Running all her life, now trapped inside a black rose garden, it could be a sanctuary for her, but now it was merely an asylum. Death was called upon as a wish. It woudn't wait for her, not if I had anything to say about it.

"I'm going to help you..."

_end chapter 5._

**Well, there's chapter five. Again, I am SOOOOOOO SORRY for the wait, and I PROMISE, that I will begin work on chapter 6 right away. And sorry if Dusk's explanation was too long, I tried to keep things to a minimum while still thuroughly explaining. Please review! And those who find the "Wait n' Bleed" refrences will earn a special mention in the next chapter!**


	7. IBIZA DREAMS

**Holy Cheese! Finally updated! I'm soooo sorry for the wait...again. But almost every story I've been following on here hasn't been updated in a month, so I've lost inspiration. But here it is anyway! And thanks to a review from Solar Tonatiuh, I've got a question to answer. I thought I'd just use Dusk's last name as a joke, or in-joke, since how some werewolves are strikingly similar to vampires. Her original last name, before I knew how to spell it right, was actually a misspelling. Acluard. I thought about keeping it, but then people would've said that it was a half-assed attempt at using the actual name. So I just used the actual name insted. Does it really matter anyway? With the law on her tail, it's not like she'll be keeping that name for long! ^^ Enjoy chapter 6!**

**Chapter Six**

**Ibiza Dreams**

"Rouge! Rouge! Something terrible has happened!"

Echo...echo...Topaz's panicked screams could be heard a mile away. Or five. That's one powerful voice she's got.

Her heavy breaths made themselves heard as well, matching with the rapid clop of her boots as they stomped against the cold sheen of the metal floor. Paranoia often caught up to her quickly, leading to another hysteria attack that I'd usually have to break her out of. Poor woman, letting such simple things get to her so easily, "Rouge, where are you?!" she called.

"Easy hot-head, I'm right here." I answerd smoothly, much to her suprise. I giggled at her yelp as I floated back down from the cieling.

"Wha-R-Rouge?" she stammered, "But...You were at Dusk's cell...right?"

I let a fake sigh escape my lips, "Remember how I lost that bet on the Acres' game last Sunday? Rock told me that since I'd lost, I'd have to do a few of his duties. One of those being feeding that psychopath." I was lying right through my teeth, yet Topaz was either too worried, or too stupid, to even notice.

She took a firm grasp on my shoulders, "Are you okay?! I was sure you'd be ripped apart!"

Her genuine fear made me laugh, "Geez, Topaz, relax! I'm fine. I don't think you should stay late anymore." I suggested with a smile.

Topaz sighed, "I suppose. I gotta say, I'm tired as hell. The commander believes that staying here past midnight will help us slove the case faster!" Topaz re-energized and joined me in laughing at her small joke, "Can ya cover for me tonight?"

I gave a quick wink, "No prob Topaz!" and gave her a slap on the back, "Now you go home and rest, I'll lock up your office later."

Topaz burst with life once she realized she could go home and resume her place in being dead to the world, "Thanks Rouge! You're the best!" she cheered, giving me a quick hug before running off as she waved goodbye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm...strolling down sidewalks in Ibiza. That'd be great..."

A contented sigh rang out against the silence of Dusk's cell once again. The little wolf threw her head back in her hands, dreaming of the fate she'd been promised. Happy over the idea of walking fee one day, she shut her eyes and re-entered her fantasy, _"Sure hope Rouge comes through with this. I can't spend my entire life wasting away in here..."_

Metal scraping against metal caused the young girl to cringe, her sensitive ears quickly folding to the sides of her head. It was unfortunete that the sound happens every time the cell door is opened. Painful light was sent burning into her retinas, quickly filling the entire room. Dusk strained to open her eyes, the pain from the light leaving her unable to open them more than an inch. She saw a figure, or more, the shadow of a figure, _"Rouge? Bout' time she came back..." _Boosting herself up from the ground, Dusk stood, only to realize it wasn't Rouge standing before her...

The soldier smirked, "It may be going against orders..." Malignant and grinning, he stepped closer, cracking one knuckle, ", but I'm gonna have my fun with you, cop killer..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Aaaaaahhh!"

"What the--?" Screams of someone familiar reached my ears, causing them to twitter instinctivly. Worried, I sped back down the corridor, the screams getting louder and louder by the second. When they sounded close, Dusk's cell number caught my attention once more, "What...?" I quickly gripped the door handle and pulled open with all my might, gasping at what I saw.

"Ahh! Get her off me! Get her off me!!!" Laughs of a maniac overlapped the screams of the guard, who was struggling unsucessfully under the mad wolf. Barking and snarling like a rabbid animal, Dusk continued to claw away at the man, tearing his clothes in places, close to breaking skin.

"Dusk, no!" I screamed, charging her and ramming her to the wall with full force. As she growled and roared as I pinned her against the wall, the guard stood, his eyes wide with terror.

"Holy shit! I'm getting the commander!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, scrambling to his feet and bolting out the door.

I looked upon the beast in my arms. Clear, glistening drool trickled amongst her fangs, begging for just one taste of the red liquid of life. Eyes empty, void of thought and reasoning, now led only by the hunger, penatrating through me, scanning me only as another target, "Oh Dusk..." I sadly murrmured to myself, throwing my fist across her chin. With a quiet groan, Dusk's eyelids fell, her body going limp as she slowly slipped into unconciousness. I set her down gently and made my way to the door, _"Damn...Now that guard is gonna have her shot...and there's nothing I can do..."_ As I stood emersed in the light of the door frame, I looked back into the darkness, seeing the unconccious Dusk, most likely for the last time. With a tear falling down my face, "I'm sorry..." I left...

What is this noise? It sounds different, yet familiar. Soft and quiet, almost like a whimper. It's ringing out against the silence around me. A cry. The sound is recognized, but where is it coming from? And then I realized...

...I was the one crying...

--------------------------------------------------------

"She's back here Men!" The Commander's enraged voice sent a flood of soldiers running down the halls in unison. Guns at the ready, each man in the endless numbers was begging to send a bullet straight between the eyes of that little wolf, "You will all fire on my Command!" their leader shouted as the ran to the door, "Her record has been added to, and she is now eligible for execution. Spare no hesitation!", they soon reached the door, "Company, halt!" the guards immediately stopped. The Commander quickly opened the door, "Dusk Alucard, for multiple accounts of murder and assault, you will now be ex--" The man froze, his last word coming out in unrecognizable grunts.

"Sir, what's wrong?" asked one of the guards.

"S-S-S...She's...gone!!!"

The old man twitched. His limbs moved in violent spasms, his face turning red from fury, "S-sir...are you okay?"

"Ggg...." withdrawing the gun from his pocket, he shot up at the ceiling, roaring to the heavens above, "Damn you wolf girrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrlllll!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------

_"Gasp, gasp, Dusk had better appreciate this..." _

There seems to be a fine line between generosity and stupidity, especially with a cause such as this, and this girl was a bit heavier than she looked, _"The things I do for...wait, what do I do for her?!" _Once the surrounding walls of the prison went underneath me, I released an exhausted sigh and began my descent. The dirt thudded as we touched down, "Uh!" I grunted, nearly dropping Dusk before we hit.

She grunted the same way, "Ow! What the--?" Her eyes flickered open, the natural layer of red showing, letting me know she was back to normal, "Why is it so bright in here?" she asked to no one, putting her paws to her eyes.

"That's because we're outside, honey." I answered. With a gasp, Dusk rolled over and got to her feet.

"R-Rouge?!" she gasped.

"The one and only!" the little wolf laughed and tackled me.

"You kept your promise!" she squealed happily. Seeing the girl so happy was pretty much new to me. In the past three days, all I'd seen on her face was anger and dispair. Seeing this new face was...refreshing, to say the least. And to think that all this time, I'd never see a smile on the girl's face. Lightly pushing her off of me, I stood and dusted myself off.

"No time for catching up..." I said back, already being drowned out by the sirens behind me, "There's very little time to do this in." Grabbing her wrist, I took off, heading around to the back of the prison. We were careful to remain out of view from the cameras and spotlights, lest we both be screwed royally. We snuck around corners as fast as we could, hoping to avoid detection and any un-nessacsary combat. Speed and stealth were key elements here. Not just for escape, but for survival. Dusk was already expected to be executed, and if I was found helping her...well, I'd have the same fate. And I know that if I die, Shadow will kill me.

We turned one last corner...

"...shit..." we muttered in unison, seeing the wave of guards and trucks coming our way. Dusk began to panic, "What are we gonna do?! We can't go back the way we came!"

I grasped the sides of my now aching head in extreme panic and paranoia, "Uh...uh...Wait! I've got it!" I turned to her and took a firm hold on her shoulders, "Now...listen _very carefully_. Here's the plan..."

------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't see her..." mumbled one of the guards, following a loud yawn, "Man, why can't Commander keep this girl locked up? I'm pretty sick of this wild goose chase...er, wolf chase, I guess." some of the other guards laughed at his joke.

Blurs of grey and black streaked across the guards' visions. With each one of them gasping, they redied their guns as Dusk ran by again, only to be stopped by one of the guards that had conviniently stepped in her way too fast for her to follow. She uttered a disappointed groan as she stood and held her paws up, "Okay...you've got me..." she took a few steps backwards...towards the cliff.

"Finally. Just give it up and accept your fate! There's no escape now!" proclaimed one of the guards, to which the others agreed simultaniously, "Now, be a good little girl and take your complimentary bullet to the face!"

Dusk backed away once more, reaching the edge of the cliff. Water stirred amongs the rocks below, and anyone foolish enough to actually jump down there would most likely end up dead. Several of the officers gasped audibly, "W-what are you doing?!"

"Accepting my fate." Dusk uttered, turning to face the opposite side. She looked up at the moon once again, "What difference should it make. Weather it be a bullet to the brain, or a tattered body on the rocks below..." she turned to the guards, her red eyes gleaming, ", It'll still make one less beast in the world..."

With that, Dusk cast herself into the depths below, leaving the guards bewildered, shocked, and astonished all at the same time. As she felt the raging winds blow against her while she plummeted faster and faster by the second, she shut her eyes, and said these words...

_"Strolling down sidewalks in Ibiza...It would've been fun Rouge..."_

_end chapter six._


	8. Something Wonderful

**Ya, hi, let's get this over with. **_***pulls out script* **_**Ahem, "I'm sorry for the wait, with this part of the story over, it's hard to think of what to do next. Please review." Anway, my internet's been down for the past week, so I WOULD have had this up sooner, but stupid phone company wouldn't connect me. Here's the chapter, sorry it's a bit shorter.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Something Wonderful**

_"Strolling down sidewalks in Ibiza...It would've been fun Rouge..."_

_"...and it will be..."_

With the wind brushing gently past, my body met with the side of the rocky cliff, obscuring me from view. A smirk crept across my face as I untied the knot on my belt, releasing the large sandbag to freefall into the water, barreling through it with a heavy splash, audible to everyone on the cliffs above. Numerous guards raced to the edge and peered out over it, gawking in awe at what they had just witnessed, "Oh man...Commander's not gonna like this..." one of them muttered in a mixture of fear and sadness, helping me release a light giggle, "Well, no use standing out here, may as well go tell him..." with that, the guards piled back into their vehicles and drove off back to the prison, each one fearing their fates at the hands of their leader, and how he would react to being told that they let a certain someone slip away...

"Think that'll fool em'?"

I smiled at the wolf I cradled in my arms, "It already has Dusk. Look, they're heading back now."

I headed around the bend, heading for the small corner of beach tucked away in the rocky chasm. We hit the sand with a soft thud, laying there gasping for breath. We looked into each others eyes, and without warning, burst into fits of uncontrollable laughter, which went on for several minutes without rest.

Turning to me, Dusk said, "Guess we really got lucky huh?"

I sat up, knocking the sand out of my ear, "Too lucky. I'm suprised we even made it out alive." I stood and grabbed the wolf's hand to help her to her feet.

"That was a great idea with the sandbag. But what if they come looking for me?"

I hadn't thought of that. If G.U.N. believed Dusk really cast herself into the water, they would want to see a tatered body on the rocks. Upon discovering a bag of sand, our ruse would be quickly comprimised. I thought for a moment, "...Please!" I said with a laugh, "They believe you jumped off a thirty-foot cliff into rock-filled water! I doubt very much they'd think you survived!" giving her a light pat on the back, we began walking.

"I guess so." her voice seemed cautions and worried. She looked up to me, her big, red eyes gleaming in the light, "Thank you, Rouge."

Smiling, I returned the gesture, "Jail isn't for kids, Dusk!". We both laughed again, and continued to do so as we kept trudging along the wet sands...

---------------------------------------

"Dammit!" fury and disappointment had mixed together into a single roar that seemed to echo within the room, "Dammit, dammit, dammit!" the Commander screamed in unison with his fist pounding against his desk, "So close!!!" A heavy groan escaped the man's lips as he put his head down onto the desk in front of him, hands clasped at his temples, "That girl has been nothing but trouble. I finally have my chance to be rid of her, and you let her get away?!?!?!?!?!!!"

Fear had finally reached the guards to his left, to which they each cringed in whimpered at the volume in the man's tone, "We didn't really think she would jump!" one of them proposed fearfully, "Besides...if the goal was to kill her anyway...and she jumped into the water...isn't that what you wanted?"

"Bah!" a bottle was shattered against the wall, curtousey of the Commander's rage. His teeth curled into a wicked grimmace, "Yes, but I wanted the satisfaction of delievering that bullet into her brain myself..."

"But s-sir..."

"Just get out!" their superior roared with enough anger to shake the room, sending every soldier who had confronted him scrambling into a frenzy, trying to comply with their leader's command as quickly as humanly possible. Exhaling all his anger into one breath, he sat back down with a palm to his hot forehead, "Damn...guess this is really over..."

A quick spin of his chair, and he was facing the opposite wall, littered with medals and other certificates. Each one representing a vailiant act he had commited in the name of his military over the past forty years since he'd joined. Looking back on the memories brought a smile to the man's face, almost as a calming image, "Hmm...well, maybe just _one _missed case isn't worth beating myself up over. She's dead now, and that's all that matters. A murderer is dead...yeah, she's gone!" enthusiastic and bright, the man hopped out of his chair, "Ha ha! Yes, this is all finally over! No more bodies will drop in _my _city! Hahahahaha!"

Oh, Commander...you're so silly. Hee hee hee...

----------------------------------

What felt like hours walking under the pale light of a full moon had left our legs drained of energy, made obvious by our heavy breaths, "_Pant, pant, _You know Rouge...this was a great plan and all..." she panted, her tounge sticking out like a real wolves', "But how exactly are we supposed to get back into the city?"

I took in a deep inhale and stood up completely, "I've taken care of everything!" with a quick move of my hand, I whipped out my radio, "Hey, we're out!"

Confusion swept across Dusk's face as I stood in silence with a victorious smirk on my face.

"Ummmm.......What did you--" I cut Dusk off, pointing to the large jeep that rolled up in front of us. Sleek and black, large enough to accomodate more than just us, "Wow, that's a pretty big jeep. Who's driving it?" her question was quickly answered as a single, white-shoed foot stepped out.

"You two ready to go?" a single voice called out to us.

If Dusk had actually known who this was, her jaw would've dropped to the ground. Shadow shut the door of the jeep and made his way too us, "You know this isn't a good idea Rouge. This may cost us our jobs, our _lives _even."

Under normal circumstances, Shadow wouldn't be caught dead helping a criminal. Yet with Dusk's case, Shadow felt a connection. Countless deaths upon his part, it was...simmilar, to say the least...

...and I may have...neglected to mention a few key points about her. Hee hee, lying _can _help sometimes.

"Don't worry Shadow." I threw an arm around him, "We worked everything perfectly. They believe Dusk is dead! All we need to do to keep her on the down low..." I turned to her, "Maybe a change of clothes, hair-cut, contacts. People do this all the time! It'll be easy." my wink and smile didn't really affect him much.

With a sigh, he got back in, "Fine, just hurry and get in before we're spotted." We opened the back door, got in, seatbelted ourselves, and we were off, riding through the surrounding plains on the way back to the city.

Our ride was quiet for the most part, as Dusk rested her head in my lap, nearly dozing off, "I don't know how I can thank you Rouge..." she sniffled, almost crying in joy over my actions, "I guess there are still good people in the world..."

I giggled a bit and scratched her ear, making her tail wag happily, "You didn't really think I'd just let you _die._"

She sat back up, sighing sadly, "Well, I can't really say I expected to be rescued. With my kind, the world's always been an unkind place. I was almost too afraid to accept your help." Dusk paused and hung her head low, leaving me in a tough spot on what to say next. Without warning, she then pulled me into a tight embrace, "...thanks for saving me..."

Her actions caught me off guard. Rather than saying anything further, I returned her hug.

I'll always remember the last words she said to me that night. With gleaming eyes, she looked up at me and said...

"Because of you...I'll dream of something wonderful..."

We continued to drive into the night, under the heatless light of the full moon as we remained in our embrace for Lord-knows-how-long. Neither of us really knew where we would go next, but as we looked back on where we had been, we turned to the road ahead...

...and smiled....

------------------

Two eyes glared at the machinery speeding away from the prison, looking down with both a grimmace, and a devilish smirk. A sharp exhale was heard, not unlike the hiss of acid, _"Never really expected you to end up in prison. I thought you were stronger than that." _The moonlight gleamed off the white's of this creature's fangs as it leapt from the wall to the next, _"I also never expected someone else to get to you before I did..."_

_"You're very lucky..."_

The creature jumped down to base level, charging between walls swiftly at it's highest speed, _"Oh well...I guess I can still have some fun here..." _

"Hey! You!" The creature turned, staring down the barrel of a guard's rifle, "This is a restricted area!"

_It _only smirked. With a beastly roar, _it _leapt at the man. He screamed and flailed wildly, his gun firing off in random directions. _It _mimicked familar actions, biting into his neck and drawing out the red liquid, before ripping the body to shreds to gain more. When the alarms sounded, _it _leapt onto the wall, and back into the field, laughing wildly as the guards feebly shot in it's direction.

Once back in the field, _it _bathed in the moonlight, the air around it even resonating with the evil and fury. _It _glared up it the moon. _It _recalled memories of horrific times smiliar to this. _It _sighed contently. _It _was a vile creature, leaving countless bodies lying behind it.

_It _was a new breed...

_It _was the leader...

of Dusk's pack...

"Enjoy your freedom now Dusk...It won't be long before I'm on your trail once more..."

_end chapter seven._


	9. Fields of Elysium

**Final Chapter.**

**Epilouge**

**Fields of Elysium**

Though the horror and pain still lingers, the red glow of her eyes finally dims. Rage and sadness no longer entrap us, and we can finally rest. I had missed the comfort of my bed. With the length of our mini-adventure, I feel as if I had been seperated from it for years, decades even. I had no trouble immediately walking in through the door and passing out. My lover was happy to see me home, finding the time to give me a light peck before sleep attracted me. If he had done all the things Dusk and I had, he would be completely drained as well. But alas, our day was complete, and our rest was well deserved.

The little wolf that had began this whole adventure rested comfortably on our living room couch. It was late, so we had no time to travel. We had no idea where she would be off to in the morning, but I'd be lying if I said I wouldn't miss her to _some _degree.

A gentle breeze blowing in through our window, the shimmering light of the full moon above illuminating the room with a blue hue, a sense of accomplishment. Yeah, everything was perfect...comparable to the fields of Elysium...all...was calm...

...at least in our house. But in others, rage was stirring...

------------------

_"You little bitch. I thought you were one of the nicest little girls I had ever met, and you betray me. We may have only known each other for a short time, but now I say that I will loathe you for the rest of my days."_

"Officer Vanilla. Your badge."

The rabbit looked down at the badge in her paw, accompanying the shiny new gun strapped to her hip, "Thank you sir." with a salute, she turned and walked out of the room.

_"Don't think I won't find you wolf. What you did was unforgiveable. I may have become what I loathe as much as you, a puppet for the military...but..." _she gripped the gun on her hip so tight, she nearly bled, _"This is for Cream. You've scarred her for life."_

Vanilla loaded a clip into the gun, _"Now is my time to return the favor..."_

---------------------

I've felt hate rise up in me...

But now, outside walls, I'm free...

I wander out where you can't see...

Inside my shell I wait and bleed...

I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time...

everything, to me, is blasphemy...

My eyes are red and glowing, the hair is standing straight up...

this is not the way I picture me...

I can't control myself, how the hell did I get here?

Something about this is so very wrong...

I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this...

Is it a dream or a memory?

Don't leave me hanging because you know what I'm feeling...

I'll go crazy, I'll go crazy.

And if I asked you, would you stop me from falling?

Would you save me? Would you save me?

Suffering insane...

All I can see now is pain...

Tiger in chains...

Please God, save me...

Rouge...would you save me?

_--Dusk Alucard._

Comparable to the fields of Elysium? No. Flames owned by Hades would come swiftly...

Oh yes, _there will be blood..._

**DARKEST AFTER DUSK**

**THE END.**

**(Sorry to end things on a cliffhanger, but since I'm getting slow with updates, and weighed down my my humor fics, I felt the need to wrap this up. If anyone is interested, I will continue. Please review, I hope you enjoyed it. If a sequel is to be made, look out for the title, "Perfect Darkness". Much love to all who read this and reviewed!)**


End file.
